The Knight's Son
by Ynobearatc2speker02
Summary: The last son of a prestigious lord discovered that his family has been murdered and that he is believed to be dead.


**CHAPTER V**

 _The reason whereby the RRRRailes KniCHHHHtes aren ones dishonourable and vile mercenaries_

'Þat þey riden þiþer.''Hit seems þat þere is nat nobody' One of the chevalier who wore a red coat of arms above his chainmail said.'Hit is Impossible my grance called me and said me þat þey weren beinge a biges attackes victimes. Þey weren losinge þeir men as if þey weren antes' The knight more adorned of them who was in the ending of the group said 'Hit is so silence here Ich hearde screames, the horse gallopes and now...' He was going to say something but he said nothing and was looking forward asking himself why they hadden stopped.A completely black figure who was almost completely covered by a black cape except for the head where was a helmet of steel was surrounded by copses .'Hit ne is more þan a little ninya (that is a archaic word if you do not know)' the knight who was in front said shocked.'How knowest thou perhaps hit is a mordheim' One chevalier who was further back began to walk towards them and there was no dude that it was a teenager.'Ich ne knowe neiþer þe imperatores name nor my grances name. Þinkest þou Ich will know yours' The most adorned of them answered.'We brave knichhhhtes who haven fouchhhht in þe chinchanhuchones battle against þe greene skies, we þat haven confronted þe chaoses hordes and now þis little girl ,whom we haven in front, threats us. Leten we þat an teenager intimates uos?'One of the knights ejaculated outraged for their cowardice.'We ne wollen kill þee' one said sexily and nastily She extracted a M4A1 and opened fire. All those brave knights and their nobles creatures died in seconds like those WWII and WWI lady went with the only soldier who was with her excited but when she arrived only saw and heard the shouting the screams of men and horses how one by one fell without combat—'Whomever I seee will die by mine owns hands! I wolle fichhhht until I ne cane nomore listened my grance?'the unique soldier with her yelled furiously whose name was horrible sound was heard. Marcus the only soldier with her himself fell and himself bleeded to dead. The demon was approaching vy not vyll rrrrun avay khow vilyye vyllains ant less now dat vy know de class of enemy vy arrrren fancink' Tatsumi said clearly emboldened by the vodka 'Vy vyll die vyf khonourrrr' and thinking to be a knight like Amadis and others knights from the Japanese manga Amadis de Gaula ran and stood between the lady and that bitches sone. 'Gui guill die'Korra yelled knowing that if they remained silence perhaps they would not be seen besides they were already hidden but Tatsumi would have said that that is not honourable. She could not do anything excepting yelling like a fanatic of Justin Beiber thing that she did .'Ea! Ye, min magnanimous invited. Wherefore art ye helpinge me?' The beauteous damsel in distress ejaculated.'I do it because it is vhat errrrant knikhts as my do' Tatsumi responded 'Þou, poor ingenuous' She replied mockingly 'Now þat þere ne is noþing to hwat fear thou wilt see...' However before she could terminate her words she had to dodged one sword thrust and then two in spite of that she managed to open the edifice's was screaming as if she had Justin Beiber in front of her ready to spite on her face.'Amigos a lot of amigos!' Tatsumi wanted to cry seeing her compatriots in that miserable state 'All of them illegals' The damsel explained was observing the copses and then cried somewhat affected 'Jorge and Jorgina I neverrrr fought dat you werrrre illegal immygrrrrants!' 'And now wilt þou fichhhht against me seeinge hwat þese people haven did to thine acquaintances?' she questioned. 'Despite dat I vyl dyfent kherrrr synce I geyf kherrrr my vorrrrt' Tatsumi shouted clearly intoxicated 'Prrrreparrrre to die vyle bawn. I vyll avensh all dose khonourrrrable errrrant knikhts khom you killet like kherrrretycs ant vyllains. If not is at lyst I vyll die vyf my khonourrrr. Frrrrow avay dat veapon frrrrom de inferrrrno ant flight like a knikht. She did not. She pointed at him and opened fire. Korra at least was somewhat happy because they still did not know about her presence. Korra survived and one week later she did not remember who was Tatsumi anymore.

 **END**


End file.
